


И пусть их унесет волна

by Schwesterchen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фермер Джаред  ведет  уединенное хозяйство на островке Тихоокеанского Северо-Запада. Дженсен, один из русалочьего народа,  в недобрый час решает полюбоваться грозой и оказывается выброшенным на берег, где его  находит хозяин острова. Джаред выхаживает невольного гостя и успевает не на шутку ему понравиться. Но собирается ли он отпускать Дженсена обратно в океан?</p>
            </blockquote>





	И пусть их унесет волна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let the Waves Take Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168645) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty). 



**Название** : И пусть их унесет волна  
**Автор** : Tipsy_Kitty  
**Переводчик** : Кана Го  
**Разрешение на перевод** : получено  
**Ссылка на оригинал** : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1168645  
**Ссылка на иллюстрации** : http://containerpark.livejournal.com/4248.html  
**Бета** : Schwester  
**Жанр** : слэш, AU  
**Пейринг** : Джаред/Дженсен  
**Рейтинг** : NC-17  
**Размер** : мини (около 4,6 тыс слов)  
**Саммари** : фермер Джаред ведет уединенное хозяйство на островке Тихоокеанского Северо-Запада. Дженсен, один из русалочьего народа, в недобрый час решает полюбоваться грозой и оказывается выброшенным на берег, где его находит хозяин острова. Джаред выхаживает невольного гостя и успевает не на шутку ему понравиться. Но собирается ли он отпускать Дженсена обратно в океан?  
**Примечания автора** : написано на [spn_reversebang 2013](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) по замечательному арту [**containerpark**](http://containerpark.livejournal.com/). Спасибо **firesign10** за беттинг, а также всем, кто мне помогал.  
**Примечания переводчика** : переведено для Brais в рамках благотворительного аукциона.

И ПУСТЬ ИХ УНЕСЕТ ВОЛНА

На завтрак сегодня яичница и жареная картошка. К куриным яйцам надо привыкнуть: на вкус они ничуть не напоминают соленую лососевую икру, которую Дженсен обычно собирает прямо на океанском дне. Но приходится привыкать – как и к большей части вещей на этих странных «каникулах».  
Джаред приносит завтрак на рассвете. Как всегда радушно улыбается, спрашивает, не нужно ли чего, а потом уходит кормить животных и доить коров.  
\- Может, вечером посмотрим, смогу ли я плавать? – предлагает Дженсен, как и почти каждое утро.  
\- Да, разумеется, – отвечает Джаред.  
Но в глаза Дженсену не смотрит, да и неважно это. Дженсен все равно ему больше не верит.  
Джаред Падалеки сумасшедший. Он невероятно сексуален, сложен, как Титан; у него фантастически заразительный смех, пусть и звучит этот смех так, будто хохочет пьяный тюлень… Но он сумасшедший. Безнадежно и бесповоротно сумасшедший.  
Дженсен со вздохом опускается вниз, пока не касается спиной дна семисотлитрового желоба, который последнюю неделю служит ему домом. Он расправляет хвостовой плавник, плещет по воде. Капли ловят солнечный свет, и каждая превращается в маленькую радугу. Брызги попадают на одного из сердитых петухов, роющегося в пыли возле желоба. Чуткий слух Дженсена улавливает возмущенное квохтанье даже под водой. Быть может, этот петух тоже улетел бы прочь с острова, если бы ему позволяли крылья.  
«Ты и я, – думает Дженсен. – Вместе».  
Он бесцельно бьет хвостом по соленой воде, и пузыри устремляются к синему, как рыба-луна, небу.

~~~~~~~~~~

Встречая соплеменников в своих путешествиях, Дженсен любит говорить им, что тропические воды и солнечные песчаные пляжи они могут оставить себе. А Дженсена вполне устраивает его соленый пролив. Там, конечно прохладнее, но редкие штормы восточной части Тихого океана не идут ни в какое сравнение с ураганами, потрясающими жилища собратьев. Дженсену редко приходится иметь дело с циклонами, которые забираются на сто футов в глубину, причиняя хаос и наземной, и подводной жизни.  
Потому он чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда несколькими днями ранее решил подняться на поверхность и посмотреть на весенние дожди, заливающие побережье. Дженсену нравится любоваться клубами темных туч, и ощущать капли пресной воды на коже, и видеть, как молнии озаряют мир вокруг. В такие минуты он чувствует себя живым, жабры трепещут, и хвост изгибается в приливе почти сексуального возбуждения.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что волны окажутся слишком яростными и выбросят его на каменистый остров, где живет землянин, и он будет лежать слишком далеко от воды – со сломанным запястьем и вывихнутым плечом. А его сильный хвост, которым он всегда гордился (даже кичился, как сказала бы мама, ласково гладя Дженсена по голове) пригодится ему в той же мере, что легкие угрю.  
«Смерть, – думал он, лежа на спине и разглядывая деревья, которые ни разу прежде не видел так близко. – Мучения и смерть».  
Землянин нашел его на следующий день. Дженсену неплохо спалось на мокрой от дождя траве, он наслаждался мерной работой нечасто используемых легких и решил, что о возвращении домой будет волноваться после шторма. «Утро вечера мудренее» – говорили люди, и в данных обстоятельствах совет выглядел неплохим. В любом случае, тогда он едва ли был готов к тяжелому (и вряд ли удачному, надо признаться – пусть только самому себе) путешествию обратно в море.  
Разбудили его большие осторожные ладони, мокрой тряпкой стирающие грязь с его кожи и чешуи. Дженсен открыл глаза и увидел двуногого, которого замечал иногда на берегу. Человек смотрел на него сверху вниз, глаза его сияли от благоговения.  
Дженсен приподнялся на здоровом локте и сказал:  
\- Привет! Меня зовут… Дженсен.  
Точно как на листке, который он как-то подобрал, плавая вокруг большого корабля.  
Гигант тихо вскрикнул, отшатнулся и упал. Трава влажно чвякнула.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
Так он встретил Джареда.

~~~~~~~~~~

Он многое узнал о Джареде за время, которое Джаред называл «реабилитацией», а Дженсен, хотя и про себя, – «заключением».  
Джаред живет в маленьком доме с тростниковой крышей – в самой высокой точке своего острова. У него есть акр возделанной земли, колодец с пресной водой из родника и все крабы, лососи и моллюски, которых он в состоянии съесть. Джаред заботится о трех молочных коровах, толстой свинке по имени Милли, выводке полудиких кур, стае котов с безумными глазами и жизнерадостном бордер-колли Тоби.  
Желоб, недавно конфискованный у скота в пользу Дженсена и наполненный морской водой, стоит у подножия холма под защитой большого амбара, где всякая живность пережидает ненастье и самые холодные зимние дни, на которые способен Тихоокеанский Северо-Запад.  
В первый вечер, за ужином из устриц, кукурузной каши и чего-то под названием «рислинг» (такого сладкого, что у Дженсена хвост сворачивается), Джаред объясняет, что у него есть все, что ему требуется.  
\- Так говорил отец, – рассказывает он Дженсену. – Здесь есть все, что нам нужно. Он привез нас сюда, когда Джейк и я были детьми, и мы превратили этот гигантский булыжник в ферму.  
\- Да, но… – Дженсен с сомнением озирается. – Разве тебе здесь не одиноко?  
\- А должно быть? – удивляется Джаред. – У меня есть друзья.  
Он указывает на Тоби, наворачивающего круги среди кур, а коровы в поле довольно покачивают хвостами.  
Дженсен не уверен, что сможет тактично объяснить Джареду, что домашних питомцев и скот вряд ли можно назвать друзьями. Что до его мнения, Джаред сиротливее распоследней бескрылой гагарки, но Дженсен не решается произнести это вслух, потому просто пожимает плечами.  
\- А теперь у меня есть ты, – застенчиво улыбается Джаред. – И так как ты мой единственный друг, имеющий большие пальцы, я просто обязан научить тебя играть в шашки.  
Он громоздит на желоб старую дверь и на этом импровизированном столе раскладывает игру. Дженсен сперва озадачен, но лишь до тех пор, пока не понимает, что это всего лишь немного другая версия игры в «Ракушки». И запросто размазывает Джареда по дну.  
Джаред, надувшись, предлагает перейти к шахматам.  
\- А, это как «Рыбы и Креветки»? – спрашивает Дженсен. – Обожаю эту игру.  
Джаред вздыхает и снова расставляет шашки.  
Некоторое время они молчат, изучая доску и слушая шепот прилива.  
\- А где твоя семья? – интересуется Дженсен.  
Плечи Джареда сутулятся.  
\- Умерли, – отвечает он. – Все умерли.  
\- Как это случилось?  
\- Они заболели. Я отравил их, и они заболели. А теперь они мертвы.  
Джаред встает с земли и поднимается на холм, к дому. Тоби увивается у его колен. Дженсен смотрит ему вслед, чувствуя дрожь, которая не имеет никакого отношения к вечернему ветру.

~~~~~~~~~~

На следующее утро Джаред является как ни в чем не бывало – с улыбкой и тарелкой лепешек с большое морское ушко величиной, которые называет блинчиками.  
\- Доброе утро, – говорит Дженсен, настороженно глядя на Джареда. – Хорошо спал?  
\- Как убитый, – отвечает Джаред, и Дженсен вздрагивает.  
Пока он осторожно пробует свой завтрак, Джаред садится возле желоба с полной тарелкой и жадно набрасывается на собственную еду.  
\- Ты… как ты вообще тут поселился?  
Дженсен никогда не умел заводить разговоры, и он не уверен, как Джаред отреагирует на его расспросы. Особенно после вчерашнего. Но Джаред просто пожимает плечами и набивает рот сладким тестом.  
\- Отец всегда мечтал обзавестись собственным автономным домом и ни от кого не зависеть, понимаешь?  
Дженсен не понимает. Существа его вида по натуре охотники и собиратели, привыкшие во всем полагаться только на себя и родственников. Но Дженсен все равно кивает, и Джаред продолжает говорить.  
\- Он работал в офисе, терпеть не мог свою работу и перед сном рассказывал нам, как наши предки жили, пользуясь лишь дарами земли, и как это благородно.  
Джаред замолкает на несколько секунд, а когда вновь начинает говорить, его голос тихий и грустный.  
\- Потом в автомобильной катастрофе погибла мама, и отец, наверное, слегка… – Джаред осекается. – Короче, он продал все, что имел, купил этот остров и привез сюда меня и Джейка.  
\- Джейк был… твоим братом?  
Джаред печально улыбается.  
\- Мы жутко скучали по маме, но знаешь, было забавно. Мне исполнилось десять, Джейку – двенадцать… Отличное приключение для таких маленьких детей. Будто мы оба превратились в Робинзона Крузо или Джима Хокинса.  
Дженсен понятия не имеет, кто все эти люди, но истории о приключениях и открытиях ему знакомы – как и всякому мальчишке, и неважно, две ноги у него или один блестящий хвост.  
\- Когда не надо было помогать папе, мы носились по всему острову. Играли в пиратов и называли друг друга «прохвост» и «трюмная крыса».  
Он снова молчит – так долго, что Дженсен начинает волноваться.  
\- У меня есть два брата, – вставляет он. – Наверное, они беспокоятся обо мне.  
\- Да, – вздыхает Джаред. – Ничего, скоро вернем тебя обратно.  
Дженсену очень хочется верить, что это правда.

~~~~~~~~~~

Дженсену нравится наблюдать, как Джаред работает, нравится смотреть на его длинное тело (нет, напоминает он себе, люди высокие, а не длинные). Солнце играет в его волосах, на предплечьях бугрятся мышцы, когда он работает в поле, собирает моллюсков на побережье или возится с животными.  
Дженсена влечет к Джареду – хотя бы себе он может в этом признаться – но секс между морским и земным народами табу. Мама бы надрала ему уши, если бы знала, что он смеет даже думать в этом направлении.  
Впрочем, не то чтобы все это табу соблюдали. Дядя Жиль любит рассказывать, как провел выходные в компании парочки студенток с морской биологической станции на их взятой в аренду яхте. Если ему верить, наличие двух ног позволяет куда более широкий выбор интересных… поз, чем один только хвост. Дженсен и все его кузены любили угостить дядю забродившими водорослями и расспрашивать о том уикэнде. «Ах, шестидесятые…» – так неизменно начиналась его история, а вот детали каждый раз всплывали новые.  
Дженсену нравится смотреть, как работает Джаред, и ему нравится сам Джаред, пусть он порядочно Дженсена пугает. Пока не зажило запястье, Дженсен целиком и полностью отдан на его милость, и Дженсен беспокоится, что слишком долгое одиночество несколько повредило Джареду разум.  
Плюс то признание насчет убийства семьи… Хотя чем больше Дженсен проводит в его компании, тем меньше верит, что такое могло случиться.  
Когда солнце поднимается совсем высоко, Джаред приносит обед, и Дженсен любуется блеском пота на его загорелой коже.  
\- Хорошо спалось? Воды хватает? – спрашивает Джаред, протягивая Дженсену тарелку.  
\- Да на оба вопроса, – Дженсен подозрительно тычет вилкой в кусок зернистого хлеба и фаршированный сыром помидор.  
\- Если хочешь, я принесу что-нибудь другое, – предлагает Джаред, опускаясь на траву.  
Откусив кусочек, Дженсен стонет.  
\- Как вкусно. Ты меня балуешь. Я разжирею, как морская корова, к тому времени, как вернусь домой.  
Милли крутится рядом, выпрашивая подачку, и Джаред чешет щетину возле ее ушей.  
\- Ты же меня не для ухи откармливаешь? – шутит Дженсен.  
По большей части шутит.  
\- Да ну тебя. Я не ем тех, у кого есть имя.  
Дженсен смотрит на свинку.  
\- Я думал, вы земные парни, трескаете бекон так, будто его вот-вот запретят.  
\- Шшш! – Джаред прикрывает Милли уши. – В смысле, бекон мы любим, но одна мысль о том, что Милли… Я ее еще поросенком помню. Между нами говоря, мне кажется, что она умнее Тоби.  
\- Я ему передам, – смеется Дженсен.  
\- Предатель, – Джаред встает и отряхивает штаны. – Как поживает запястье? Шина держит?  
Дженсен машет рукой.  
\- Отлично. Знаешь, наверное, скоро избавлю тебя от обузы.  
\- Разумеется, – отвечает Джаред, но подозрительно быстро уходит сажать нечто под названием «тыквы».  
Дженсен бьется затылком о стенку желоба и вздыхает.  
Да, ему нравится Джаред, но он не планирует провести остаток жизни в резервуаре, каким бы просторным тот ни был.  
Дженсен смотрит на линию прибоя – мучительно близкую, всего каких-то пятьдесят ярдов. Будь он здоровым, смог бы доползти до воды, но плечо еще побаливает, а запястье не перенесет подобного путешествия и подавно. Пока еще нет.  
Вечером, за игрой в шашки, Джаред рассказывает историю о русалке, которая отдала жизнь – насколько Дженсен понял – за недостойного и не слишком сообразительного земного принца. Дженсен все время перебивает вопросами и уточнениями, ему надо убедиться, что Джаред понимает: сам он не живет в подводном дворце, и на океанском дне нет никаких ведьм. Ну разве что за исключением тетушки Эльки.  
\- И ведьма говорит: «Ты можешь получить ноги, но твой хвост будто рассекут надвое мечом, а каждый шаг ты будешь чувствовать так, будто ступаешь по ножам и битому стеклу».  
\- Погоди, что? – вмешивается Дженсен. – Как это вообще возможно? Чувствовать себя порезанным только оттого, что так сказала какая-то старая карга?  
\- Это просто сказка, Дженсен.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну, эта история ненастоящая. Она выдумана – скорее всего как предостережение. Но чувства вполне настоящие, – Джаред запинается. – По крайней мере, я так думаю. Я в школе лет десять не был.  
\- Ладно, рассказывай дальше.  
Когда маленькая русалочка превращается в морскую пену и история заканчивается, оба несколько минут молчат. Потом Джаред наклоняется и целует Дженсена в губы. Встает и поднимается на холм, домой.  
Дженсен касается тени поцелуя, озадаченный, как никогда.

~~~~~~~~~~

\- Знаешь, я ведь видел тебя и раньше, – говорит Джаред.  
День клонится к вечеру, и Джаред решил, что кукуруза вполне подождет до завтра. После раннего ужина из тушеной рыбы он садится на стул возле желоба.  
\- Я думал, мне почудилось, но нет. Ты был настоящий.  
Дженсен булькает что-то невразумительное. Джаред втирает ему в волосы нечто, называющееся «шампунь», и Дженсен чувствует себя медузой – будто все напряжение улетучивается сквозь скальп.  
\- Пахнет югом, – бормочет он.  
\- А, да. Думаю, он из кокосового масла. Здесь на побережье, в паре узлов отсюда, живут индейцы сквамиш. Иногда заезжают ко мне, обменивают всякие штуки на вино.  
\- Мггг…  
Пальцы Джареда перебирают каждую прядь, уколы удовольствия проходят по позвоночнику, до самого кончика хвоста.  
Прополоскав волосы Дженсена из стакана, Джаред снова садится на стул.  
\- Еще в шашки? – предлагает он, вытирая руки.  
Дженсен не хочет играть в шашки. Он переворачивается на живот и тянется к рубашке Джареда.  
\- Карты? – нервно спрашивает тот.  
Дженсен подтягивает его ближе, высовывается из воды так, что их губы почти соприкасаются.  
\- Хочешь поцеловать меня еще раз? – спрашивает Дженсен.  
Джаред сглатывает и кивает.  
Их рты встречаются – сладкий и солоноватый, давления лишь совсем чуть-чуть. В теле Дженсене разгорается желание, и он тихо стонет.  
\- Спасибо, – шепчет Джаред, начиная отстраняться, на что Дженсен закатывает глаза, хватает Джареда за рубашку и с громким плеском затаскивает в воду.  
Джаред оказывается на дне желоба.  
\- Ты что?! – отплевывается он, и Дженсен рассмеялся бы, если бы не был так возбужден.  
Он смотрит на Джареда горячечным взглядом, наклоняется, и теперь поцелуй куда отчаяннее: губы, и зубы, и танцующие языки. А затем Дженсен чувствует касания на челюсти, и на шее, и ниже.  
\- Нормально? – выдыхает Джаред.  
Дженсен, вздрагивая, кивает.  
\- Такой красивый, – бормочет Джаред между поцелуями.  
\- Такой одетый, – вторит Дженсен.  
Джаред садится и начинает стаскивать промокшую рубашку. Дженсен тянется к пуговицам на его джинсах.  
\- И как ты все это носишь?  
Он откидывается на край желоба, смотрит, как Джаред встает и стягивает мокрую одежду. Освободившись от джинсов, Джаред опускается на колени по обе стороны хвоста Дженсена и берет его лицо в ладони. Глаза у него прикрыты от возбуждения.  
Дженсен гладит ему спину и поясницу, мнет крепкие округлые ягодицы и ниже, где тело так странно, но красиво расходится, образуя две ноги.  
Дженсен сползает ниже, пока не оказывается под водой, откуда может рассмотреть Джареда как следует. Его член почти такой же, как у Дженсена, хотя открытые, не защищенные полостью тела гениталии смотрятся непривычно. Уязвимо.  
Дженсен касается члена Джареда, проводит ладонью – раз, второй. Слушает его голос, приглушенный слоем воды.  
\- Ох, Дженсен, прошу…  
Он гладит снова, ласкает яички, берет Джареда под ягодицы и притягивает ближе. Открывает рот. Плоть на языке твердая и шелковистая, на вкус как земля и солнечный свет. Дженсен обсасывает головку, слышит сдавленные возгласы, но не обращает внимания.  
Переключив дыхание с легких на жабры, он работает ртом: лижет, сосет – медленно до издевательства, судя по стонам сверху.  
Он слизывает капли смазки – сладкие по сравнению с соленой водой, расслабляет горло и утыкается лицом Джареду в пах.  
Когда он поднимает взгляд, Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз, завороженный, закатное солнце рисует сияющий нимб вокруг его головы.  
Отпустив Джареда, Дженсен выныривает. Джаред выглядит изумленным, у него дрожат ноги, и рот полуоткрыт. Дженсен обнимает его за шею и тянет в воду, прижимается, направляет его член в себя, в едва различимую щель пониже пупка.  
\- Господи, – говорит Джаред.  
\- Атаргатис, – повторяет Дженсен.  
Он откидывает голову от наслаждения и цепляется за широкие плечи Джареда, вскидывает таз, пока член Джареда не оказывается в горячем влажном отверстии. Джаред охает, расставляет колени по обе стороны от скользких бедер Дженсена, чтобы дать себе устойчивую опору, и начинает толкаться вперед. Прикусывает Дженсену ухо, целует шею – до синяка над чувствительными трепещущими жабрами.  
\- Боже, Дженсен, люблю тебя… знаю, что не должен, но все равно люблю, – бормочет он.  
Дженсен приподнимает хвост между разведенных ног Джареда, подтягивает человека ближе. Его член трется о мокрую кожу, член Джареда погружается в него до основания. Вода вокруг пенится от их яростных движений.  
Дженсен тихо стонет, а потом запрокидывает голову и разрывает криком вечернюю тишину. Наслаждение проходит по его телу, как приливная волна, оставляя почти без чувств.  
Руки Джареда смыкаются теснее, он кончает со сдавленным криком и падает на Дженсена, опустошенный.  
Их тела, как оказывается, на удивление подходят друг другу.  
Джаред обнимает Дженсена крепче и легко целует в краешки жабр. Дженсен расслабляется в его руках, мысли плывут бесформенные и мимолетные, словно облака над головой. Он дремлет. Где-то рядом поет дрозд.  
\- Это было… – шепчет Джаред через несколько секунд.  
\- Хмм… – соглашается Дженсен. – Великолепно.  
Все еще полусонный, он бормочет:  
\- Теперь ты меня отпустишь?  
\- Прости, – спохватывается Джаред и разжимает руки.  
\- Не так, – говорит Дженсен с тихим смешком. – Отпусти меня домой.  
Если бы мозг не ощущался так, будто вытекает из кончиков хвостовых плавников, Дженсен бы заметил, как Джаред напрягся.  
\- Отпустить тебя домой?  
\- Ммг. Я же не могу вечно жить в этой штуковине. Хотя ты и очень милый.  
\- Ты… – начинает Джаред.  
Он садится – Дженсен чувствует, как колышется вокруг него вода.  
\- Дженсен, ты… ты что, сделал это, чтобы я… тебя отпустил?  
\- Не то чтобы. Просто подумал, что не повредит, – говорит он, потягиваясь и зевая.  
\- Боже, – выговаривает Джаред, и голос у него такой странный, что Дженсен все-таки приоткрывает один глаз.  
Джаред выглядит потрясенным.  
\- Ты думал… – Джаред нащупывает край желоба, а отыскав, практически выпрыгивает из воды, тяжело приземляется в пыль и падает на колени. – Ты думал… Ты не пленник, Дженсен!  
Мозг Дженсена все-таки начинает работать. Видя, как расстроен Джаред, Дженсен чувствует укол вины, который тут же маскирует раздражением.  
\- Я же просил отпустить меня в океан!  
\- Нет, ты просто твердил, что скоро уйдешь! У тебя было сломано запястье! Я давал тебе время окрепнуть!  
\- А что мне полагалось думать? Сидишь тут такой одинокий, разговариваешь с собакой, свинку есть отказываешься! Рассказываешь истории про всяких русалок, готовых ходить по ножам ради ног…  
Дженсен ерошит себе мокрые волосы. Эйфорическая дымка полностью выветрилась, сменившись неприятным чувством вины и неловкости.  
\- Поверить не могу! И что это было? – Джаред указывает на воду, где сливались их тела несколько минут назад. – Взятка, что ли?  
Джаред выглядит опустошенным, и грудь Дженсена снова переполняет вина. Надо извиниться, поговорить, но с тех пор, как он застрял на этой скале, все кажется таким странным, что все старые страхи разом поднимают голову.  
\- Что мне полагалось думать? – повторяет он. – Особенно после того, как ты сказал, что убил собственную семью!  
Теперь он кричит в голос, пытаясь злостью затмить печаль в выразительных глазах Джареда.  
Джаред разворачивается к нему спиной, трет лицо. Затем берет полотенце, которое бросил в сторону, когда Дженсен потянул его в воду, и оборачивает вокруг пояса.  
\- Джаред… – зовет Дженсен, ужасаясь, как быстро все пошло насмарку.  
Не глядя ему в глаза, Джаред склоняется над желобом и поднимает Дженсена так, будто тот ничего не весит.  
\- Джаред? – повторяет Дженсен.  
Прямо босиком Джаред спускается к доку, где стоит его лодка. Достигнув края каменистого берега, он не останавливается – шагает, пока вода не достигает пояса, и полотенце покачивается на волнах.  
\- Ты ее не понял, – говорит, наконец, Джаред почти шепотом. – Историю. Здесь не ты русалка, а я. Я бы отдал ноги, чтобы быть с тобой.  
И отпускает Дженсена в океан.

~~~~~~~~~~

Дженсен думал, что будет радоваться возвращению домой, где можно плавать, плескаться и кувыркаться, но радость не приходит. Вместо этого на душе тяжело, тело будто налито свинцом. Всю ночь Дженсен остается возле острова, зовет Джареда, просит поговорить, но Джаред скрывается в доме, и лишь требовательное мычание коров выгоняет его оттуда на закате. Он кормит животных, доит коров, собирает яйца и снова исчезает в доме.  
На океан он даже не смотрит.  
Дженсен разворачивается и уплывает прочь.  
«Ну и ладно, – сердито думает он. – Глупые земные принцы, кому они нужны?»  
Он не задумывается о том, куда именно плывет, и когда приходит в себя, то обнаруживает, что направляется к жилищу матери – подводным пещерам, которые та делит с еще одной вдовой, Мири.  
\- Неужто море высохло! – восклицает она, встречая Дженсена. – Я думала, что увижу тебя только к празднику, детка.  
Мать обнимает его, потом отодвигается, смотрит внимательно и снова притягивает к себе.  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает она.  
Дженсен улыбается:  
\- Разве я не могу навестить тебя просто так? Обязательно чему-то случаться?  
\- Можешь, дорогой, но очень редко так делаешь.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Ничего не случилось. Повредил запястье, думал, придется долго ждать, пока заживет.  
\- Ха! – говорит мать, но ощупывает запястье и приходит к выводу, что сына не помешает немного побаловать.  
\- Почему бы тебе не вздремнуть, Дженсен. Я как раз собиралась разжиться моллюсками к ужину. А потом можно поиграть в «Ракушки», а?  
Дженсен быстро отворачивается, вспоминая взгляд, который бросил на него Джаред, когда понял, что Дженсен играет в «шашки» лучше него самого. В груди становится тесно, но Дженсен все же берет себя в руки, отвечает маме, что все это звучит неплохо, сворачивается в углу пещеры и притворяется спящим.  
Он пытается представить, чем занят сейчас Джаред, и быстро прогоняет эту мысль.  
Несколько недель Дженсен проводит с мамой и Мири, празднует с ними Рождение Морской Богини. На праздник прибывают братья с семьями, Дженсен играет с племянниками и племянницами, гоняется за ними возле пещер и среди рифов. Он знает, что родственники видят его состояние и волнуются за него, но никто ни о чем не спрашивает.  
Запястье приходит в порядок. Сердце – нет.  
Однажды утром, когда Дженсен лениво лежит на скале, пытаясь разглядеть солнце через двести футов воды, к нему присоединяется мать.  
\- Так, – говорит она, ставя между ними ведро мидий.  
\- Так, – повторяет он, приподнимаясь, чтобы помочь ей их очистить.  
\- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, кто разбил тебе сердце?  
\- Что? – Дженсен выпрямляется. – Да никогда… он не…  
Прикусив язык, он косится на мать уголком глаза.  
Она обнимает его за плечи.  
\- Дорогой, мне неважно, кого именно ты любишь. Я просто хочу знать, кто он и почему тебя мучает, чтобы три чешуи с него спустить.  
Дженсен вздыхает.  
\- Все сложно.  
\- Он женат?  
\- Нет.  
\- Он кракен?  
\- Ма-а-ам.  
\- Он человек?  
Дженсен молчит.  
\- Ох, – удивленно говорит она. – Что ж. Это действительно сложно.  
\- Не в том даже дело, – бормочет Дженсен. – Я облажался. Я его обидел.  
Мать удобнее устраивается на скале.  
\- Когда мы с твоим отцом только начали встречаться, я часто его обижала. Не хотела остепеняться, искала приключений. Твой отец, упокой Атаргатис его душу, казался мне скучным по сравнению с тем, чего я хотела.  
Дженсен в шоке смотрит на нее.  
\- Я была молодая и глупая. И когда поняла, что натворила, сделала все, чтобы это исправить. И мы с твоим отцом были счастливы много, много лет.  
Дженсен думает об отце, умершем почти пять лет назад. Вспоминает его добродушный характер, нежность, с которой он смотрел на маму, когда та бывала не в настроении.  
Он вздыхает.  
\- Наверное, Джаред меня сейчас ненавидит. А если?..  
\- Это тебе придется узнать самому, Дженсен. Так или иначе. Придумывай способ все наладить или попытайся забыть, но ты не можешь провести остаток жизни, слоняясь по нашей гостиной.  
\- Да, ты права.  
Она крепко его обнимает.  
\- Впрочем, послоняйся еще немного. Я скучаю по временам, когда вы, мальчики, все время цеплялись за мой хвост.  
Он смеется.  
\- Мы тоже по тебе скучаем. Но ты права. Надо с ним поговорить.

~~~~~~~~~~

С помощью рук Дженсен взбирается на причал, сворачивает хвост кольцом и ждет.  
Вдалеке лает пес Джареда.  
\- Что такое, Тоби? – доносится до воды голос Джареда.  
С радостной собачьей улыбкой Тоби подбегает к Дженсену и прыгает на него, слизывая соленую воду с его лица.  
Джаред высовывает голову из пристройки на дальнем конце двора, где обычно давит виноград и делает вино. Смеясь, начинает подзывать собаку, а потом видит Дженсена, и его лицо каменеет.  
Сердце Джареда падает, как булыжник, брошенный в море. Это его вина, что у Джареда такое лицо, и Дженсен ненавидит себя за это. Он наполовину ожидает, что Джаред снова скроется в пристройке и захлопнет за собой дверь, но тот медленно шагает к доку, остановившись только смыть виноградные шкурки с рук.  
\- Дженсен, – произносит он, ступая на обветренные доски.  
Дженсен пытается что-то сказать, но все заготовленные слова мигом испаряются из головы, потому что Джаред рядом, перед ним, высокий и красивый, в ореоле лучей заходящего солнца.  
Дженсен похлопывает по доскам, и Джаред медленно опускается рядом.  
\- Я облажался, – наконец, выпаливает Дженсен.  
Джаред качает головой, но Дженсен продолжает:  
\- Ты был добр ко мне, ты заботился обо мне, а я все испортил.  
\- Я пытался перестать разговаривать с животными, – говорит Джаред, и Дженсен недоуменно морщит лоб. – Я знаю, что это ненормально, знаю, но ничего не могу поделать. Я все еще говорю с ними и не собираюсь есть Милли, и я понимаю, что я помешанный отшельник, и мне жалко, что я тебя напугал.  
\- Нет, – возражает Дженсен. – Ты не сумасшедший, ты просто чудесный. Я испугался, наделал глупостей, и к тому же мне не нравится зависеть от других. И я сорвал все на тебе.  
\- Вот так, – Джаред играет со шнурком на ботинке.  
\- Вот так, – Дженсен трогает его за подбородок, вынуждая поднять глаза. – Мы можем поговорить? Может, начнем сначала?  
\- Мммм, на самом деле я хотел бы кое-что тебе показать, – говорит Джаред.  
\- В твоем доме?  
Джаред мотает головой, встает, сбрасывает одежду и прыгает в воду.  
\- Ты с ума сошел? Замерзнешь!  
\- Давай сюда.  
Кожа Джареда покрывается мурашками, но он быстро проплывает двадцать футов вдоль берега. Дженсен, отвлекаясь на открывшийся вид, следует за ним.  
Джаред останавливается.  
\- Здесь внизу пещера. Мы с Джейком играли там, пока отец нас не застукал. Он очень перепугался, заставил нас пообещать, что мы больше туда ни ногой, и я совсем о ней забыл. Тебе было бы куда приятнее выздоравливать там, Дженсен. Прости.  
Прежде чем Дженсен успевает ответить, Джаред делает глубокий вдох, уходит под воду и сильным дельфиньим движением преодолевает туннель. Вынырнув в подводной пещере, он тяжело дышит.  
\- Джаред! Все нормально?  
\- Да, – отдувается тот. – Извини. Давно так не делал, отвык.  
Дженсен осматривает пещеру. Джаред сидит на песчаной отмели, ногами в воду, и медленно, глубоко дышит. Пещера на удивление просторная, хотя и не такая высокая, чтобы Джаред мог выпрямиться в полный рост.  
\- Ого, – говорит Дженсен, разглядывая изгибы каменных стен.  
\- Здорово, правда? Но я действительно совсем о ней забыл. Я не собирался вечно держать тебя в желобе.  
Дженсен подплывает к нему и обхватывает хвостом за пояс.  
\- Я знаю.  
Джаред вздыхает с облегчением, звук эхом отдается от стен.  
\- И еще я знаю, что ты не убивал свою семью. Ты не такой.  
Джаред опускает голову.  
\- Я не хотел, – тихо говорит он.  
\- Расскажи, что случилось.  
И Джаред рассказывает, как отец ездил на большую землю и привез какую-то заразу, заболел сам и заразил Джейка.  
\- А я накормил их овощным супом, но оказалось, что неправильно его законсервировал. В нем была свекла, а я ненавижу свеклу, так что никогда не проверял, испорчена она или нет. И когда отец и Джейк съели этот суп, они разболелись еще больше, а потом…  
Дженсен обнимает дрожащего Джареда.  
\- Я не знал, что делать. Боялся оставить их, чтобы ехать за помощью, но и помочь сам тоже не мог. И прождал слишком долго. К тому времени, как я разыскал доктора, согласившегося плыть на остров, они уже…  
Джаред разражается слезами, от его душераздирающих всхлипов Дженсену тоже хочется плакать, но он не делает этого. Он обнимает Джареда, укачивает его, стараясь согреть в холодной воде.  
\- Мне так жаль, – всхлипывает Джаред, и Дженсен сомневается, что эти слова адресованы ему.  
\- Они знают, они все знают, – без конца шепчет он, пока всхлипы не затихают.  
Дженсен вытирает Джареду глаза, и тот фыркает сквозь слезы.  
\- Знаешь, это не поможет, – выдавливает он. – Ты же мокрый.  
\- Ну, морская вода полезнее для кожи, чем слезы, – отвечает Дженсен.  
\- Правда?  
\- Определенно. Так говорил мой свихнувшийся дядя Жиль, а значит, это чистая правда.  
Джаред берет себя в руки и смотрит на Дженсена сквозь мокрые пряди волос.  
\- Ну что, – говорит он, наконец. – Друзья?  
Дженсен качает головой, и Джаред мрачнеет, но Дженсен тянется к нему с поцелуем.  
\- Я надеюсь на большее. Если ты не против, конечно.  
Улыбка Джареда похожа на солнце, проглядывающее в грозовых тучах, и Дженсен думает, что теперь все будет хорошо.


End file.
